


Flying Would Be Kinda Cool

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane and Dia suddenly grow wings one painful night full of agony. The next morning they have to figure out what happened and how to help each other.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Flying Would Be Kinda Cool

The night Yohane grew wings was full of pain. Bones ripped apart her back, muscles and nerves followed the skeleton. Screams of her agony echoed as leathery black flesh covered the new addition to her body. 

The pain dulled to a faint ache. Exhausted, Yohane tried to move but found she couldn’t. Head spinning, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her instead.

In the morning she awoke trying to understand what happened. She was in her room, the sheets were stained with blood. Yohane could feel something. She knew what it was but didn’t dare look. Eventually, she found the strength and turned her head to stare at the wings that protruded from her back.

Slowly heading to the mirror, Yohane winced from the pain. She stared at them for a long while, noting how small and ugly they were with their leathery bat-like skin. For so long she’d wanted something cool like wings to make her dull and depressing life more fun. The painful way her wish was granted was almost laughable.

She tried to move one of the wings. To her surprise it stretched out. Yohane tried the other, but the more she worked the muscles in her new wings the more they started to hurt. She stopped, moving to sit on her blood stained bed and just… stare into her reflection for a bit. 

Figuring out what the fuck to do now was going to be the hard part.

The universe decided for her with the sound of a ringtone. Yohane looked to her phone to see she had five miss calls from Dia. Why was Dia calling her in the first place?

She answered, bewildered as always. “Hello?”

“You answered! Finally… I need to ask you something.”

“What?” Yohane replied sort of in a daze. All that pain had really taken her out of reality.

“In mythology, what do you know about people growing wings?”

That sentence sent Yohane reeling. Had what happened to her also happened to Dia? What the fuck was going on?

“Did you like… suddenly grow some last night?”

There was a hesitation till finally, Dia answered. “Yes.”

“Huh…”

“Obviously I’m joking!” Dia mumbled back. Yohane imagined she’d be scratching at her mole right now. “Such a thing would be silly…”

“Hold on a sec…” Yohane opened up the camera app, leaving the phone call to linger in the background. She took a quick selfie, stretching out her wings just a little so it didn’t hurt all that much. She sent the picture to Dia then waited.

“What have you- Oh.”

That word hung in the air like static.

“Show me yours?” Yohane asked, breaking the silence on a lighter note.

“Fine…” 

A few moments passed by before Yohane saw a notification. She opened up the picture that had been sent. Dia was looking nervous in the mirror with two gorgeous white feathery wings behind her that just seemed to radiate light. 

“Wow…” Breath taken, Yohane just stared at them, scanning over the picture again and again. The sheer size was amazing but the angelic essence to them was what made Yohane’s heart skip a beat.

“Yohane-san…?”

“S-sorry! Yeah, uhhh… nice wings.”

“No.” Dia’s tone was laced with frustration. “This isn’t a good thing. I want them gone!”

“You think I don’t want them gone too? Fuck, last night was so painful I never want to feel that much pain again in my life.”

A silence dragged out and neither of them knew how to fill it. Eventually Dia broke it with a tentative request. “Can you come see me? I want to know if this is really real and I’m not going crazy.”

Yohane glanced at her wings in the mirror, stretching one out then folding it in. Yeah it was real alright. Going to school today wasn’t an option, she’d worry about that later. For now, she could fit a hoodie over her wings and everyone would be none the wiser. They weren’t massive angel wings that took up space and partially glowed so that made things a little easier.

“Sure.”

Getting dressed was a little tricky, she had to be careful not to touch her wings too much or risk a singe of pain. Her ripped and blood stained pajamas matched the red bed sheets perfectly. It was a grim picture that she decided to just clean up later. There was probably dried blood on her body too but Yohane didn’t care. 

She got changed and headed out, apprehensive and careful. When Yohane finally got to Dia’s room she was sitting on the floor, hiding herself under a black and red plaid pattern blanket. She looked up at Yohane, a hint of fear mixed with relief.

Slowly, Yohane came to kneel besides her. “Hey.”

“Hey.” 

Gently, she took the edges of the blanket and peeled it away from the feathers it covered. They were even more intense up close, blinding even. A few feathers were marked with blood and Yohane winced. It must have been painful for Dia as well. She looked to the bed and saw cute penguin sheets stained with crimson much the same.

“Is Ruby-chan at school?” 

Dia nodded slowly. Yohane guessed her parents were at work so they had a good few hours to figure out what the fuck to do now. She sighed, trying to be as gentle as she could. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Dia barely responded so Yohane sighed, standing up and pulling the bed sheets off.

“Wait,” Dia spoke, pushing herself to her feet, “stop. I’ll do it.”

“Okay.” Yohane shrugged. “You were kind of just sitting there feeling sorry for yourself.”

A harsh glare was the only reply she got as Dia changed her bed and held the sheets in her arms. Looking at the state of them, they were practically a new color. 

Dia seemed to realize this with a sigh. “I’ll go put them in some hydrogen peroxide and let them soak for a few hours and hope for the best.”

“You should do the same with your nightgown.”

Dia sighed again, gesturing for Yohane to leave the room. After the door closed and Yohane waited outside only to hear a muffled scream. 

A voice followed, quiet and nervous. “Yohane-san…?”

“Yeah?”

“It's stuck…” A few moments passed before Dia spoke again. “Help me.”

Closing her eyes and strengthening her resolve, Yohane came back inside to see Dia’s eyes were downcast and despondent.

“Oh,” Yohane mumbled, coming closer and carefully seeing if she could remove the nightgown over the wings. The answer was no. She headed over to Dia’s desk, finding a pair of black handled scissors. “You might need to cut it.”

“Can you?”

Silently, Yohane came behind Dia, gently taking the fabric and cutting it till she could take off the nightgown. White wings curled around Dia protectively as Yohane looked over her back. Blood marked much the same pains Yohane had felt and the sight made her heart sink.

“Dia, let me get you cleaned up first.”

A feeble protest came. “I can take care of myself…”

“I’m sure you can but will you let me?”

“Fine.”

Yohane managed a slight smile. She took Dia’s hand and led her to the bathroom, glancing away to avoid invading any more privacy. Yohane turned the shower on and waited a moment, getting the temperature right before she let Dia sit in the bathtub. The spray washed over her as she pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed.  Yohane knelt down, rolling up her sleeves before carefully starting to scrubbing the blood off Dia’s back. She hated herself every time she saw Dia flinch away from the pain. She gently wiped down vibrant feathers, watching as red water flowed down the drain.

“You’re okay, Dia… you’re in the great Fallen Angel’s care after all,” Yohane mumbled as she scanned over to see if she had missed any splashes of blood. “There. You’re all good.”

Dia let out a whimper. “Are you sure?”

“I swear it on satan.” 

Yohane turned the shower off, going to find a towel. A fresh red one seemed to fit so she grabbed that and passed it to Dia before looking away. When permission was given, she looked to see Dia had wrapped herself up in the towel. White feathers peaked out the bottom and dripped water onto the floor.  Yohane took Dia back to her room and found a hair dryer and hairbrush. Turning it on she began carefully working her way through, methodically trying to brush and dry silky black hair.

“What are we going to do?” Dia asked, turning to glance at Yohane. A desperation dulled things.

“Maybe there’s a spell to reverse it or something?”

“Maybe.” Dia sounded so sad that Yohane wanted to comfort her. She went to gently hug her from behind, not caring about the damp towel. Dia took a moment before she let out a relieved sigh. “At least I’ve got you.”

Yohane held her tighter but as she did she felt something move. She felt feathers recede, pulling back into Dia who just let out a short and sharp breath that sounded slightly pained. They both waited before Dia spoke. “What just happened? What did you do?”

“N-nothing.” 

“C-can you look for me?”

Yohane gently peeled away the towel to see nothing but the pale skin of Dia’s back. “They’re gone?”

After a moment Dia took a long and deep breath in. The same angelic wings as before pushed out from her back, growing and unfurling. They stretched out and Yohane couldn’t help but admire how truly divine they were.

“It’s… not that bad now. It doesn’t hurt as much.” 

“That’s good, right?” Yohane asked as she slowly reached out, gently running her hand over soft and smooth feathers. She pulled away as soon as she realised she was acting weird. “S-sorry.”

“It’s alright. I suppose you’ll be able to change them too, right?”

Yohane shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ll try when I’m home.” 

The idea of massive demonic wings that she could grow and shrink at will would certainly look good on a live show. Could they be large enough to fly? That thought excited her just a little bit and may have made all the pain worth it.

“I need to get dressed.” Dia shrunk her wings down, pulling them into herself until they vanished. 

“Right.” 

Yohane got up, and left the room. She felt a familiar sense of déjà vu as she waited for Dia to call her back. When she returned, Dia was adjusting the collar of a red sweater and gathering all her bloody sheets together. She left quickly to deal with them before returning. 

Dia flashed Yohane a small smile as she sat down on her bed. “Let me see yours, please?” 

Yohane considered it for a moment before tentatively sitting down and pulling her hoodie off. Exposing herself like this was terrifying however this was Dia. Dia wouldn’t hurt her. Yohane shivered as she felt fingers softly brush against the leather of her wings.

“Ah-” Yohane flinched, not knowing how to feel about it. 

“Is that not okay?” Dia had moved to give her space because she was sweet like that.

“It’s fine.” 

The touch returned, gently stroking down her wings. Yohane stretched them a little, the pain was almost gone and it kind of felt nice. Still, how intense Dia was being was a little wild. Did she like them that much?

“Having fun?”

“Y-yes.” A soft giggle filled the air. “They are quite remarkable.”

“Let me…” Yohane concentrated on trying to pull them inside her. Eventually, with a gasp of pain she felt them recede. Yohane let out a sigh of relief, reaching for her hoodie and pulling it back on. “I did it…”

Dia’s smile was just as angelic as her wings. “So it’s not the end of the world after all… Maybe you can grow yours bigger. Enough to fly even.”

“Flying would be kinda cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> wing fic wing fic wing fic


End file.
